harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fountain of Magical Brethren
The Fountain of Magical Brethren was a fountain located in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic that depicted the golden figures of a wizard, witch, centaur, goblin, and a house-elf. Jets of water stream from various points of the statues. Description The fountain was located halfway down the hall of the Atrium, on level 8 of the Ministry. The large golden statues are located in the middle of the pool, and the tallest of them all was a wizard with a wand pointing straight into the air. Around this statue were statues of a witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. Jets of water came from the ends of the two wands, the centaurs arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears. All proceeds from the fountain were given to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Messages of the Fountain The witch and wizard are the two focal points of the fountain, with the other, "lower" beings looking up in "awe and adoration." This is very unrealistic, as centaurs and goblins consider themselves superior to wizards and witches. House-elves, on the other hand, have no other joy in life other than to be in the service of wizards. The fountain supposedly represented harmony in the wizarding world, although Albus Dumbledore thought otherwise. History As Harry Potter entered the Ministry in 1995 to attend his hearing for inadvertently breaching the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, he saw the fountain and the sign for all the proceedings: he mentally noted that if he was not expelled, he would donate ten galleons. Upon being acquitted, Harry placed not just ten galleons, but the entire contents of his wallet into the fountain in triumph. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996, much of the Atrium was heavily damaged. The floor was gouged and pocketed, the security booth was burned and the fountain largely destroyed. It also participated in the battle when Dumbledore brought the statues to life for various purposes in his duel with Voldemort. The wizard statue (which had previously had its head blown off by Bellatrix Lestrange) acted as a bodyguard for Harry Potter, the witch pinned Bellatrix to the floor to prevent her from intervening on her master's behalf, the centaur (minus one arm) took a Killing Curse meant for Dumbledore, and the goblin and house-elf figures departed to alert Ministry personnel as to the disturbance, as well as being the only ones to survive largely intact. The head of the wizard was turned into a Portkey by Albus Dumbledore, which sent Harry Potter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After the fall of the Ministry in 1997, the fountain was temporarily replaced by the Magic is Might monument, a dark statue of a wizard and a witch sitting atop enormous thrones made of powerless Muggless. It is unknown whether it was restored to its original form after the death of Lord Voldemort in 1998, or if it was replaced by a new statue correctly promoting equality amongst magical beings once the Ministry was reformed by Kingsley Shacklebolt. Behind the scenes *Unlike the books, in the films the fountain contains the witch, the centaur, the house-elf and the goblin while a gigantic statue of the wizard stands on a pedestal further into the Atrium. *In it is revealed what was done to this fountain. It was repaired and placed in the depths of the Ministry (among a detention area below the Wizengamot Courtrooms), directly below the larger golden statue of the wizard that remained on its plinth in the Atrium. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Brunnen der magischen Geschwister es:Fuente de la Hermandad Mágica fr:Fontaine de la Fraternité magique pl:Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa ru:Фонтан Магического Братства pt-br:Fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos Category:Fountains Category:Gold Objects Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Statues